March 3, 2016 Smackdown results
The March 3, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on March 1, 2016 at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Summary Three days after one of Dean Ambrose's often self-destructive “five-second plans” earned him both a beatdown and a WWE World Heavyweight Title Match against Triple H at WWE Roadblock — March 12, exclusively on WWE Network — a battered and bruised Lunatic Fringe kicked off SmackDown. Speculating on the numerous ways in which a potential title win over The Game could change the WrestleMania landscape — not only for him, but also for Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar and The King of Kings — the unpredictable Superstar was soon interrupted by Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens. Displaying a strong mixture of mockery and contempt for his war-torn adversary, The Prizefighter attempted to take advantage of Ambrose's “broken” state with a sneak attack. But Ambrose caught a glimpse of his advancing attacker in the TitanTron and instead countered with a steel chair assault. He then challenged KO to a SmackDown showdown, which was made official for later that night. In recent weeks, WWE bore witness to all sorts of domination by The League of Nations, and it continued on SmackDown against The Usos. Though the high-octane Samoan warriors were able to take down the entire League by diving outside the ring in the height of the action, Sheamus had enough presence of mind to lift his knees and block Jimmy's Samoan Splash from the tope rope — before finishing him off with a devastating Brogue Kick. But the carnage didn't stop there. As the dust cleared, The Dudley Boyz emerged to deliver a brutal post-match assault on their war-paint-wearing adversaries. While Bubba Ray and D-Von did not use the table they brought into the ring, they did admit to lying when they told The Usos not to take their onslaught personally. After beating Dolph Ziggler in a shocking 1:05 on Raw, The Miz went head-to-head with The Showoff again on SmackDown to see if he could defeated him even quicker. Instead, Ziggler one upped the self professed A-lister, catching The Awesome One with a backslide to score a victory in only 49 seconds! Although R-Truth felt bad and tried to apologize for his harsh words toward The Bizarre One on Monday's Raw, a food-wielding Goldust oddly blocked the rapping Superstar's attempts to finally see the “Golden Truth.” After Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch's Raw No. 1 Contender's Match for the Divas Title ended in a double pin, the former NXT Four Horsewomen (link to the new collection on WWE Network) engaged in an ultra-fierce rematch on SmackDown. And as the action grew more and more intense, Divas Champion Charlotte and her father WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair emerged for a closer look. When the action spread to the ringside floor, The Boss and the Irish Lass Kicker hit each other with a double clothesline that sent them both crashing to the floor. This inspired The Nature Boy to deliver a barrage of taunting “Wooooos!” to the fallen competitors. But when both Sasha and Becky rose and turned their attention to Flair, they left themselves open to an attack on both of them from behind by Charlotte, which forced the referee to call for the bell and rule the match a double disqualification. With another uncertain ending, who would face Charlotte for the title at The Show of Shows? That question was answered later on SmackDown when Renee Young dropped a bombshell from The Authority, informing Charlotte that she will put the butterfly-emblazoned title in a WrestleMania Triple Threat Match against both Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch! Four days before “Y2AJ” will challenge The New Day for the WWE Tag Team Champions on Raw, the outlandish trio addressed the WWE Universe on SmackDown — mocking not only their opponents and The League of Nations, but also SmackDown's host city (and Xavier Woods’ hometown) of Atlanta. But when Woods and Big E tried to get in involved in the subsequent one-on-one match pitting Kofi Kingston against AJ Styles, the referee sent both of them to the back. The commotion gave The Phenomenal One the opportunity to hit the Styles Smash on Kingston from off the top rope for the victory. In a stunning announcement, The Beast Incarnate will go head to head with The New Face of Fear. Clearly still in pain after suffering respective onslaughts from Brock Lesnar and WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H in recent weeks on Raw, Dean Ambrose engaged in another knockdown, drag-out SmackDown main event against Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens. Throughout the brutal showdown, no matter what KO threw at him, the war-torn Lunatic Fringe would not give in. In the final moments, however, Owens looked ready to finally put his tough-as-nails opponent down for good when he delivered a devastating kick to Ambrose's jaw. But the highly resilient Ambrose lifted his knees to counter The Prizefighter's Senton and then hit Dirty Deeds for the huge three-count! Will Ambrose be able to continue to show his incredible intestinal fortitude when he goes head-to-head with The Game at WWE Roadblock? Results ; ; *The League of Nations (Rusev & Sheamus) (w/ Bad News Barrett & Alberto Del Rio) defeated The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) (9:56) *Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz (0:49) *Sasha Banks vs. Becky Lynch in a #1 Contendership match for the WWE Divas Championship ended in a no contest (12:22) *AJ Styles defeated Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) (10:20) *Dean Ambrose defeated Kevin Owens (14:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dean Ambrose offered Kevin Owens a chair March 3, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg Rusev & Sheamus v The Usos March 3, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg Dolph Ziggler v The Miz March 3, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.13a.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg Becky Lynch v Sasha Banks March 3, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg AJ Styles v Kofi Kingston March 3, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg Dean Ambrose v Kevin Owens March 3, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.31.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.32.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.33.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.34.jpg March 3, 2016 Smackdown.35.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #863 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #863 at WWE.com * Smackdown #863 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events